


My Gaurdian Angel

by Dewdropzz



Series: In Honour of a Good Man [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdropzz/pseuds/Dewdropzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never called him my father, as I lived with my birth father until I was fourteen. Instead I called him simply "Professor", just as everyone else in the world who knew him did. But to me it was more than a title of respect attributed to his profession. To me it was a name, just like I called my father "Papa". It was a familiar name that I trusted, and had trusted ever since he saved me from the collapsing building. It was a name that I respected, and it was a name I grew to love.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Gaurdian Angel

Rest your head, close your eyes  
Dream of emeralds in the sky  
A land bathed in eternal light

Dream of worlds far away  
Where it never isn't day  
For the emeralds shine bright as the sun in the night

I used to hear that song every night before I went to bed. The professor used to sing it to Alfendi, the baby boy he adopted after his love passed away, and Luke moved with his parents to America. One day I decided I liked hearing the professor sing those odd lyrics to a lullaby, as he sat in his bedroom and rocked his baby boy to sleep. Eventually I would start coming in to hear him too, and some nights I would even doze off in the professor's armchair. The professor's soft, baritone voice would sing us both to sleep... All these years later, when I look back at those nights, I realize those were some of the best years of my life.

I too was an adopted child of sorts of Professor Hershel Layton. When my father passed away, I was left all alone in a world that was made for me, but that wasn't really real. It was Professor Hershel Layton who solved the mystery of my village, and it was he who brought me into the real world, and promised to take care of me. Professor Layton became as much of a father to me as my real father, Augustus Reinhold. I never called him my father, as I lived with my birth father until I was fourteen. Instead I called him simply "Professor", just as everyone else in the world who knew him did. But to me it was more than a title of respect attributed to his profession. To me it was a name, just like I called my father "Papa". It was a familiar name that I trusted, and had trusted ever since he saved me from the collapsing building. It was a name that I respected, and it was a name I grew to love.

Professor Hershel Layton was everything to me. A guardian angel, always there, always keeping a watchful eye over me. Even when he would leave me home to go on his long, puzzle-solving expeditions, I knew he was always thinking of me. He just didn't want me to get hurt, though it was hard for me to understand it as a girl. I used to hate it when he would leave me home alone, and I would usually always find a way to meet up with he and Luke before I missed out on too much of the adventure.

When I think about it now, I hope I wasn't too much of a burden to them... I wasn't good at solving puzzles like the professor and Luke were. I did try my hand at the occasional puzzle though, and I would try to be useful wherever I could. I especially liked to cook for the professor and his "apprentice". They always looked so tired when they came in from a long day of mystery solving, and I just couldn't let them cook for themselves. Of course in those days my cooking wasn't really all that tasty, to put it mildly... I didn't give up on my culinary quest, though. My cooking improved over the years, preparing meals for the professor and Luke, and later the professor and Alfendi. I ended up becoming so interested in cooking that I went to college for culinary arts as soon as I finished high school. I suppose it was really thanks to the professor that I was given the position of head chef at a big restaurant along the River Thames. I worked there for quite a few years, until I started having kids of my own. It's hard to believe my children are now in their late teens and early twenties. The time has flown by at an alarming rate, but they say time flies when you're having fun.

I lived with Professor Layton until I was twenty-six years old. Alfendi was eleven years old when I fled the nest, and I remember he was extremely upset. The two of us had always been as close as siblings, and as far as he was concerned, I was his older sister. Since there was such an age gap between us, I mothered Alfendi all his life. I tried to take care of him just like the professor did — He was the baby brother I never had. When it came time for me to leave, I had to tell the sweet boy that it was nothing to do with him, or his father. I was long finished college, and had just been hired at one of the grandest restaurants in London. I was also engaged to George, the man who is now my husband, and we had just bought our first house together: a modest town home down the street from the bank where George worked. I remember the professor gently telling Alfendi that "every bird must one day spread its wings"... Then they both saw me off with a kiss and a smile, and told me they would never be far.

And they never were far. I would remain close to the professor and his son throughout my entire life. When my children were born, Alfendi became an uncle, and he became to my children what I had been to him. The professor became a grandfather, and every Sunday I would take my whole family down to his flat, where we would have dinner, reminisce old memories, and most importantly make new ones that would be remembered through all our lives. Professor Layton would play the piano, and we would all sing about emeralds in the sky, just as we did when I was a girl.

But lately things have not been the same as they used to be. Professor Layton is no longer the youthful man with a passion for puzzles he once was. His lust for life has left his eyes. He does not sing like he used to, and for some reason he refuses to play the piano at all. Mostly he just sits in his armchair, the one I used to fall asleep in, and dreams about the way things once were, many, many years ago.

Professor Hershel Layton is nearly eighty-one years old now. I find it hard to believe, as it seems like only yesterday he was travelling the world with Luke, or chasing baby Alfendi around the floor. But it's true what they say about time flying when you're having fun. Professor Layton has lived a long and wonderful life, filled with tears of joy and sadness. He has done great things for the world... And he meant the world to many people, including me.

Tonight I'm going to the professor's flat, but this time my family won't be with me. Luke is coming in from America, and Alfendi will be there as well. It will be a beautiful family reunion of a different kind... And tonight I'm going to try my best to sing the professor a song — a cherished old lullaby, which I'm sure he remembers well.

Rest your head, close your eyes  
Dream of emeralds in the sky  
A land bathed in eternal light

Dream of worlds far away  
Where it never isn't day  
For the emeralds shine bright as the sun in the night


End file.
